Episode 63 (1999)
Spider × Corpse × Fake (蜘蛛×死体×フェイク, Kumo × Shitai × Feiku) is the 63rd episode of the original Hunter × Hunter anime and the 1st episode of the Yorknew City OVA series. It was released on DVD on January 17th, 2002. Overview Kurapika, Gon, Killua and Leorio find out that the spiders are still alive and that the bodies were fake. The mafia has given up on chasing the Phantom Troupe, but Gon and Killua decide to continue to help Kurapika. Synopsis Kurapika tells his friends about his abilities and the oath he made in order to defeat the Phantom Troupe. Killua gets mad at him for telling his abilities to them, fearing that there are still remaining members of the spiders specifically Pakunoda because of her ability. Meanwhile at the hideout of the Phantom troupe, Chrollo tells all the members that they will be leaving the place by the next day and plans to steal all the treasures by night, however Nobunaga refuses and argues with Chrollo about his intent to find the chain user and have his revenge for the death of Uvogin. Killua worries about Kurapika's revealing his abilities to them, that if ever they cross paths again with the troupe, they will learn a lot from them regarding about the Kurapika's identity. Kurapika also tells them about Hisoka. Chrollo uses the ability he stole from Neon Nostrade, and foretells Nobunaga's fortune that is written on a paper. The group deciphers each words written on it and discuss the Chain User and the Scarlet Eyes, Chrollo lectures Nobunaga about each members role on the group. On the other hand Kurapika plans to collect his clan eyes back, for him believing that the leader of the Troupe is dead and other members, suddenly Kurapika receives a text from Hisoka containing a message that says the Phantom Troupe corpses are fake then Melody calls and reports that the community gives up on pursuing the troupe and learns that the troupe members came from the place called Meteor City. Gon still wants to keep pursuing the spider even though the bounty has been removed. Killua thinks it is a bad idea. On the other hand, other members of the Troupe have their fortune foretold by Chrollo using the Nen ability he stole from Neon Nostrade. Hisoka is one of them. Pakunoda asks for Hisoka's readings but he warns her first that she will be surprised. Pakunoda insists anyway, so he first changes the words written on the paper and presents it to her. Upon hearing the results of Hisoka's prophecy, Nobunaga gets angry at Hisoka believing that he betrayed Uvogin. The other members try to calm Nobunaga and want to hear Hisoka's explanation, however Hisoka refuses to tell anything other than the first verse of his prophecy being true and say that he is not refusing to tell, only that telling them would amount to what he can't tell therefore he can't. Hisoka concludes with that statement that if that's not acceptable then he will defend himself. Nobunaga then jumps to reach and attack Hisoka, but his attack is halted by Chrollo's technique. Chrollo asks Nobunaga to stop and tells Hisoka to answer his questions if he can. Hisoka refuses to answer all the other questions asked by Chrollo stating that he can't but tells him that he told the ability of some members to the chain user. Chrollo then finds out two abilities of the Chain-User including the reasons why Hisoka can't speak and the troupe decides to stay. Kurapika is determined to hunt the troupe with Gon, Killua, Leorio helping him. The four plan their strategy. Gon asks Kurapika if he can pierce his heart with his Nen-blade. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (1999 series) Category:Yorknew City arc